


Sleepover

by Elvendara



Series: Yooran Week 2017 [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Yooran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara
Relationships: Yoosung Kim/Saeran Choi
Series: Yooran Week 2017 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971835
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s really coming down out there!” Saeyoung stared out the window, the sheet of rain was so thick he couldn’t see anything. “Um, I could drive you home Yoosung, but, I think it would be better if you just spent the night.”

“Thanks Saeyoung, you don’t mind do you?”

Saeyoung turned to the blonde, “Of course not! But, I’ve got a lot of work to do, so, you’ll be mostly on your own.”

“Yeah, that’s ok, I’m used to it. I’ll just play LOLOL, or watch some TV if that’s ok.”

“Sure! You know where the Honey Buddha Chips are, help yourself. I’ll bring you a pillow and some blankets so you can sleep on the sofa, I hope you don’t mind. I mean, I guess you can sleep in my bed if you really want to. I won’t be in there for hours.”

“No, the sofa is fine, it’s very comfortable.” Yoosung said, smiling at his friend. “Don’t worry about me.”

Yoosung spent the next few hours trying to play LOLOL on his laptop, but he just couldn’t get into it. His mind kept flitting back to Saeran. He’d been unusually quiet while he was over and eventually he’d shut himself up in his room. Yoosung had asked Saeyoung if he’d done something to irritate Saeran, other than the usual. Saeyoung hadn’t answered right away, chewing on his cheek as he thought, finally telling Yoosung that it was probably better to ask Saeran about it, then refocused on the game they were playing. Yoosung hadn’t pressed it, but he couldn’t let it go. He decided to just try and go to sleep. He’d hoped Saeran would come out of his room, but, he hadn’t heard a peep out of him.

He stripped down to his underwear and socks then slid under the blanket. He could see the rain out of the bunker window. It still came down in sheets, the lightning bright when it shot down from the clouds. Yoosung’s eyelids were heavy and they slid over his eyes as he finally fell asleep.

He shot up suddenly, the thunderclap so loud it sounded like a train was about to run him over. His heart raced and he clutched at it as he tried to catch his breath. Another thunder clap shot through the bunker and Yoosung fell off the sofa. He wasn’t scared he told himself. He was fine. He’d been through plenty of thunderstorms before. But somehow, this one seemed as if it was going to crash through the walls. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed his pillow, hugging it to himself. His eyes were wide and when the next thunder rolled, he ran towards Saeyoung’s bedroom. He burst in, but, the red-head was not in bed. Yoosung whined. He must still be working. He was too embarrassed to run in there and ask him to go to bed so he could cuddle and feel safe.

“Idiot!” he berated himself. If he did that Saeyoung would never let him live it down. “It’s just a stupid thunderstorm!” he shuffled towards Saeyoung’s bed, he’d said he could use it. Maybe if he was in a proper bed, he might not feel so insecure.

Two more crashes of thunder rumbled and Yoosung jumped back, hitting the wall behind him. When the sound died out he ran to Saeran’s room, before he could really think about what he was doing, he opened the door and jumped into bed next to Saeran’s vague form. He wrapped his arm around his waist and buried his head between Saeran’s shoulder blades.

“What the fuck!” Saeran was startled awake, he was very firmly being held. At first, he thought it was Saeyoung messing with him, but then he felt the body pressed against him shivering, and soft sobbing from behind him. He looked down and recognized Yoosung’s delicate wrist, and his hand clutched against his belly. His eyes went wide. Why was Yoosung in his bed? Why was he clutching him close? Saeran closed his eyes and gulped. This was not happening!

Thunder rolled again overhead, the rumble so loud Saeran almost missed the whimper from behind him. He twisted around to face Yoosung and the younger man looked up at him sheepishly, tears in his eyes.

Saeran narrowed his eyes and tried to extricate himself from him. But Yoosung was not letting go.

“Sss…sorry…Saeran…I…I…” the thunder rolled through the air, it felt as if it was rattling the windows. Yoosung hid his head in Saeran’s chest, throwing his leg over Saeran’s and capturing him in a vice like grip.

Fuck, Saeran thought. He wanted to push him away, wanted to throw him out of his room, whatever his reaction to the storm was. But he couldn’t lie to himself. He liked Yoosung in his arms. He liked being able to sooth him, much like Yoosung had soothed him during his anxiety attacks. He brought his hand up and stroked Yoosung’s sweaty hair. He tried to calm his heart. Yoosung was just scared, he wasn’t here because he felt the same way about Saeran as Saeran felt about him.

Saeran sighed, he’d come to terms with the feelings he had for Yoosung. He’d tried to deny them, tried to hide them, tried to push them away, but every time he saw Yoosung, they came flooding back.

Yoosung looked up at him, his amethyst eyes wavering and afraid.

“It’s ok Yoosung, it’s just a storm, you can stay here as long as you need to.” Saeran ran his hand across his cheek, sliding his arm under Yoosung’s head so he could settle on it comfortably.

“Are…are you sure?” Yoosung sniffed. Saeran smiled and nodded, pressing Yoosung’s head against his chest. “Thank you Saeran.” He was muffled against Saeran’s chest. “I…I’m not usually like this. I don’t know why the thunder is affecting me like this.”

“It’s ok, sometimes our bodies do things we don’t want them to.”

Yoosung relaxed against Saeran, acutely aware of his naked skin under his cheek and chest. And, everywhere else. “Um, Saeran?”

“Mmhmm?” his lips were buried in Yoosung’s hair. It smelled of his shampoo, a crisp almost citrusy scent. His fingers ran through the yellow strands, his other hand running up and down Yoosung’s back, his fingers playing on his spine like a piano.

“Are…are you naked?”

Saeran’s eyes flashed open, “Uh, oh, well, yes, I mean, I get really hot, and, uh, well, I….” Saeran’s face was bright red but Yoosung had not let go of him, or he would have slipped out of bed and put something on.

“Right, it’s ok, I surprised you. I…I don’t mind.” Yoosung swallowed, his body breaking out in a cold sweat. “Cc…can I ask you something?” Yoosung pressed against Saeran briefly when another loud crash sounded overhead. Saeran kissed the top of his head and Yoosung sighed into his chest.

“What did you want to ask me?” Saeran prodded.

“Oh, yeah, did…did I do something wrong?”

“What? Why would you ask that?”

“Because, because you’ve been avoiding me.”

“Oh, that.”

“Saeyoung said I should ask you about it, he wouldn’t tell me.”

Saeran took a deep breath, resting his cheek on the top of Yoosung’s head. He wanted to tell him, but, he didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. But how much more uncomfortable could he be? He was already snuggled up against his cock, and it was far from soft.

“Yoosung, you didn’t do anything wrong, you never do anything wrong.”

Yoosung pushed away from him so he could look into his eyes, “Then why?”

“Can’t you guess?” Saeran whispered, his mint green eyes wide and fearful.

“Do…do you like me?” Yoosung breathed, his hands felt clammy, waiting for the answer. He knew which one he wanted to hear. He’d realized how he felt about Saeran a while back, but thought that he would never find someone like him interesting enough to want to be with. He was just a kid, a stupid, naïve, gullible kid with no idea about his future.

“Yes.” Saeran barely opened his mouth to let the word out.

“Really?” Yoosung bit his lower lip, his nails digging into Saeran’s skin.

Saeran nodded and Yoosung grinned. He moved his hand to Saeran’s cheek.

“I like you too.”

Saeran licked his lips and stared into Yoosung’s lavender eyes, frozen. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to lean in and claim those pink lips as his own, but he hesitated. Yoosung was very aware of all the skin to skin contact, his underwear being the only barrier between them. He blushed and buried his head in Saeran’s chest once more.

“I…I didn’t think you would ever like someone like me.” Yoosung whispered. The hair in the back of Saeran’s neck stood on end at the warm breath Yoosung was expelling across his exposed flesh.

“Someone like you?” Saeran asked, making circles with his finger on Yoosung’s back.

“Yeah, you know, a nobody, naïve, and gullible. You’re so tough, and scary sometimes, and really edgy.”

Saeran laughed, and Yoosung’s blush brightened. Was Saeran laughing at him?

“Yoosung.” Saeran tilted his head so he could look into his eyes. “I’m not tough at all, I’m always scared, everything out there scares me. It isn’t just Saeyoung that keeps me here, I’m too scared to step into the real world, I’ve never been a part of it. I don’t understand it. And to me you are so very brave, a lot braver than me, and you’re not a nobody. You make me feel safe, and you have no idea how much that means to me. How much you mean to me. You’re so full of light, why would you want to be with someone that will only drag you into the darkness?” his eyes brimmed with tears and they began to flow over his cheeks.

Yoosung’s lip quivered and his heart pounded. Could Saeran hear it? Could he feel it?

“I can share it with you. My light, I’ll make it burn bright enough for us both. I promise.”

Saeran couldn’t help but smile at how earnest Yoosung looked. There had been several loud thunder claps overhead while they had been speaking, but Yoosung had not reacted to them in the least.

“I’d like that.” Saeran’s voice quavered and he sniffled, trying to stop his crying.

Yoosung wondered at how they had ended up like this. Yoosung was usually the one that ended up sobbing. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and kissed the trail down to his chin. They were so close, their breath mixing. Saeran closed the distance between them and pressed his salty lips against Yoosung’s. They were as soft as he imagined them to be. Soft and pliant. Their breathes became heavier, their chests heaving against each other, Saeran pulled Yoosung over him and Yoosung straddled Saeran, kneeling to either side of Saeran.

They smiled at each other and Saeran continued to run his hand down Yoosung’s back and over his ass. Yoosung hummed and glued their lips together once more. The thunder shook the windows but Yoosung was beyond hearing it. His body thrummed with Saeran’s touch.

He was flushed as he felt Saeran’s semi hard cock. He couldn’t believe how assertive he had been with Saeran. Yoosung had never done anything like this, but he couldn’t stop himself. Maybe Saeran was right, sometimes your body did things you had no control over.

* * *

Saeyoung finished his work around three in the morning. He walked itno the living room to grab some water and check on Yoosung. He was rubbing his eyes, attempting to hold back a yawn, but failing miserably. He tried to be quiet, so he wouldn’t wake him up. When he peeked over the sofa, there was nothing there but the blanket he had given Yoosung to sleep on. He looked around, but there was nowhere else Yoosung could have picked to sleep. Scratching his head he guessed maybe Yoosung had taken him up on sleeping on his bed. Grabbing the water, he headed towards his room.

He opened the door quietly, but as he approached the bed, it was clear Yoosung was not in it. He was beginning to get worried. He decided to check Saeran’s room. Saeyoung had begun to worry about Saeran’s feelings for Yoosung. To Saeyoung, they were clear, but Yoosung was oblivious. He’d spoken to Saeran, suggesting that he tell Yoosung how he felt, but it had ended up in an argument with Saeran stating that he was not good enough for someone like Yoosung. Saeyoung had told him that it was up to Yoosung to decide that, not Saeran. Saeran had shoved past him and slammed his bedroom door shut, they had not spoken about it since.

He opened the door slowly as well and was stunned to see the two wrapped in each other’s arms, Yoosung’s head on Saeran’s chest and they looked like they were both naked. Saeyoung’s eyes flew wide and he had to resist the urge to fly into the room and jump on the bed. He backed up and closed the door.

Morning time would be early enough to start teasing them. He grinned, happy for his brother and his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The light did not sting. It was warm and radiant. Just as he remembered it from childhood. How had he receded so far from the sun? how had he forgotten the life-giving rays? He had let the darkness leech into his pores. Her, it was not he who had accepted the poison into his veins. It had been the golden haired supposed savior. Rika, it had been Rika!

Her toxic words that dripped with venom soaking into his juvenile mind. It had been a miracle that he had held out as long as he did. She had finally stolen the sun from him.

Saeran sprang from his sleep, his body covered in sweat, his chest heaving, tears flowing, a pair of green eyes chasing after him.

“Saeran?” Saeran gasped and flinched when he heard his name, almost falling off the bed.

Yoosung grabbed him and pulled him close. Saeran’s instinct was to recoil and he shoved Yoosung away. Yoosung held on until Saeran calmed down and let himself be engulfed into the smaller man’s arms.

“Shh, shh, I’m here, You’re ok.” Yoosung rocked them back and forth as Saeran clung to him. After several minutes Saeran pulled away to stare into Yoosung’s concerned eyes.

“I’m ok. Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” His sobs were soft and he dropped his eyes. Yoosung tilted his head back up and smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips. Saeran’s mouth quirked upwards. He shook away the effects of his dreams and nightmares, focusing on Yoosung’s bright and shinning eyes.

“What were you dreaming about?” Yoosung asked.

Saeran’s smile faultered and he looked away again, fidgeting with the sheet around his waist.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it, but, sometimes it helps.”

Saeran shook his head, “No, I don’t want to lose the sun again.” He mumbled. Suddenly his eyes snapped towards Yoosung. “You aren’t like her, are you? You won’t take away the light you promised me, will you?” he looked so desperate and lost.

Yoosung furrowed his brow, “Like her? Her who?”

Saeran’s eyes widened, “No one, never mind, we should, we should get dressed.” Saeran began to slip out of bed but Yoosung pulled him back.

“I promised to share my light with you. I would never go back on a promise.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss Saeran’s soft wet lips. He tasted the saltiness of the tears, his breathing intensified and he sighed into Saeran’s mouth with contentment. Saeran pushed him onto his back and kissed him passionately, enjoying the soft moans and groans Yoosung let slip.

Yoosung’s arms were around Saeran’s waist, hands on his shoulders, he wrapped his right leg over Saeran’s left one and pulled his body down on his with audible satisfaction.

The door to the bedroom flew open and Saeyoung stalked in. “Hey hey hey! Good morning you two!” he hopped on the bed as Yoosung scrambled behind Saeran and hid there. Saeyoung only laughed.

“I tried making breakfast, but, we don’t actually have much in the kitchen.” On a tray that he lay on the bed there were two plates, each held a very burnt piece of toast, some honey buddha chips, and a couple of black olives.

“Saeyoung! Don’t you knock?! Get out of here! And what the hell are we supposed to do with that?” he curled his lip and wrinkled his nose. Yoosung peered over his shoulder then ducked back behind Saeran.

“Don’t get all shy now Yoosung, I mean, if you’re doing my brother, we’re practically family, right?” Saeyoung snickered.

Saeran punched him on the shoulder and Yoosung yelled out, “I’m not doing him!”

“Oh? Well, my mistake then, I just assumed that two people on the same bed completely naked meant they’d gotten busssyyyyy!” Saeyoung sprang up from the bed and made a thrusting motion with his hips.

“Get out!” Saeran screamed at him, grabbing the toast and olives from the tray and pelting Saeyoung with them until he ran out, screeching in laughter. “Idiot!” Saeran sighed and turned back to Yoosung. “You ok?” he asked.

Yoosung nodded giggling.

“Uh, Saeran?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you, I mean, do you…ah…you know, what, what Saeyoung said?” he looked away.

“Eventually, yes, but, I think we should probably take things slow for now.” Saeran answered, a visible blush across his cheeks as well.

“Ok.” Yoosung brightened. “Then, maybe, you should get dressed.”

“You too.” Saeran looked away, remembered what Yoosung’s cock had felt like against his thigh.

Yoosung slipped out of the bed and went to the living room to get his clothes. He dressed quickly, glad that Saeyoung was nowhere to be seen. Saeran stepped out of his room, fully dressed himself and gathered Yoosung into his arms. He pushed away almost immediately.

“Sorry, I…I just…I wanted to touch you again.” Saeran admitted shyly

“It’s ok Saeran, you don’t have to apologize for that, I don’t mind, I like it. I…I like you a lot.” He blushed, reaching out to Saeran. Saeran reacted by engulfing him in another hug. Yoosung sighed and placed his cheek against Saeran’s chest. He listened to the rapid beating of his heart.

“Oh geez! Get a room already!” Saeyoung came bounding into the room. Yoosung and Saeran jumped apart, both glaring at Saeyoung.

“Uh, Saeran, can I have a minute alone with Saeyoung? I want to ask him something, personal.” Yoosung asked. Saeran shot a final glare at Saeyoung and kissed Yoosung’s cheek before leaving the room silently.

“I guess my dreams of a space station wedding with my best friend are shattered into a million pieces now! You’ve chosen my brother over me, how will I ever go on?” Saeyoung pressed the back of his wrist against his head and fell onto the sofa dramatically.

“Ha ha! Very funny.” Yoosung kicked Saeyoung on the shin.

“Owe!” he sat up and rubbed at his offended limb.

“Can you be serious for a minute please?” Yoosung sank onto the coffee table in front of Saeyoung.

“What is it?” Saeyoung set his elbows on his knees, waiting for Yoosung to continue. He rarely spoke so seriously.

“Tell me the truth please. If I ask you a question, I want you to answer it honestly, can you do that?” Yoosung’s eyes swam with unshed tears.

“I…I can’t make any promises Yoosung, but, I will if I can.”

Yoosung huffed in frustration, his fists clenched on his thighs. “Don’t do that Saeyoung, you sound just like V! I’m not a child that needs to be coddled and I want to know the truth!”

“Yoosung, please, just don’t ask then.”

“I have to know. Saeran said something I don’t think he meant to say. And…it made me think of the way he sometimes looks at me. Like he fears me. I couldn’t understand it, but, if what I assume is true, it makes perfect sense. So, tell me, was Rika the one that did this to him?” his words faltered at the end.

Saeyoung sighed, lowering his head and giving it a quick shake. He had hoped to spare Yoosung from this knowledge, but he was right, he wasn’t a child, and if he entered into a relationship with Saeran, it would come out anyway.

“Yes.”

Yoosung finally let the tears flow, “But, why? I don’t understand? You said he had been taken by Mint Eye less than a year after you left him, that means…Rika, she…for that long?”

Saeyoung shrugged. “I don’t know Yoosung, we may never know for sure. Whatever justification she had, it’s locked away deep in her subconscious now. I’m sorry. I’m sorry she wasn’t the person you thought she was.”

“She was my hero, I looked up to her, and all that time, she…she was torturing Saeran, and how many others? How many more were there Saeyoung?”

Saeyoung shrugged. “I don’t know that either. Most of her disciples scattered when Jumin’s security team arrived. The ones they captured were all like Saeran. Drugged and confused. Some followed her willingly, some were forced. I’m sure there are still people out there that are waiting for her to come back.”

Yoosung eyes snapped up, “You don’t think that will happen do you? Do you think she will regain her memories and return to finish whatever she was trying to do?”

“I hope not. I’m watching her Yoosung. If she comes back, if she goes near Saeran again…” he left the sentence unfinished, but Yoosung understood what he meant.

“How can he even look at me? How can he care for me? How can I ever be anything but a reminder of the woman who stole his innocence completely? After all the abuse he had already endured, to have his savior heap more on him. How can I ever compensate for that?” he buried his head in his hands and Saeyoung knelt in front of him.

“It isn’t your fault Yoosung. It isn’t up to you to compensate for the pain she put him through. You’re right, for a long time all he saw when he looked at you was her. But, whereas her kindness was a mask, yours is genuine. He didn’t want you to know. He knew you would feel guilty. We both knew. I wanted to keep it from you, I didn’t want you to be hurt. Yoosung, he cares about you, and it makes me so happy that you finally know just how much. The only thing you need to do, is be you. It’s all he needs.” Saeyoung reached for Yoosung’s face and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. “Everything is going to be ok, you’ll see.” He smiled reassuringly and Yoosung allowed himself to be engulfed in a tight hug.

Saeyoung pulled away and grinned at him. “Now, go on and make my brother happy! I’m sure he’d be good with a nice blow job, or a hand job, you know, whatever you prefer!” he deadpanned.

Yoosung pushed him away and jumped up. “That’s disgusting!” but he blushed and was not at all disgusted at the idea. He stepped around Saeyoung and the sofa, heading to Saeran’s room. He stopped and turned to Saeyoung.

“Thank you Saeyoung, for…for treating me like an adult. I appreciate it.”

“Sure thing, being an adult sucks though!” he snickered.

“True, but, thanks anyway.” Saeyoung nodded and Yoosung entered Saeran’s room.

Saeran looked up from the book he was reading and closed it quickly when he saw the look on Yoosung’s face. He dropped it and ran to him, wrapping his arms around him. “What did my brother do now?” he asked vehemently.

Yoosung guffawed at Saeran’s assumption.

“He told me the truth, about, about Rika.” He whispered. Saeran stepped back. “I’m sorry she did this to you Saeran.” He cupped his face and pulled him down for a tender kiss. “I will do everything in my power to help you forget, to make the rest of your life happy.”

Saeran was angry at his brother, but he couldn’t stay mad. Yoosung looked more determined than anything, and he was so cute, Saeran just wanted to devour him. He dampened down his desire, after all, he’d just suggested they take things slow. It was a good suggestion, he wanted everything with Yoosung to be as perfect as it could be.

They held on to each other, neither saying another word. Saeran could feel the warmth of the sun that emanated from Yoosung’s body.


	3. mini chapter that I did not post for day 6

“Ok Saeyoung, yeah, I understand, I’ll let Saeran know. He’s not going to be happy that he’s not getting his ice cream.”

Saeyoung laughed, “That’s why I’m having you tell him, he won’t hit you! And maybe you can kiss it better.” He snickered. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He cackled before cutting the call off. Yoosung shook his head, blushing at the implication, there was very little that Saeyoung wouldn’t do, he was sure.

He glanced towards Saeran’s open bedroom door. They had been seeing each other for the past couple of months, but had rarely kissed, both feeling insecure and unsure. Certainly, they had not gone beyond that, not that they hadn’t thought about it individually. They had never spent the night together and now, they would have to, all alone.

The rain had begun while Saeyoung was out, and had increased in intensity. Saeyoung had just called Yoosung to let him know that the weather report had this thunderstorm lasting all night, so he had decided to get a hotel room, since he couldn’t see anything out his car window. He told Yoosung to stay at the house with Saeran, it was too dangerous for Yoosung to try and walk home, and he didn’t want Saeran alone, in case he needed something.

Yoosung took a deep breath and walked into Saeran’s room. He looked up and a small smile lit up his face. He was wearing his headphones and listening to music on his phone. He wore sweats and a loose t-shirt. He’d even taken off his socks. Yoosung returned the smile and scooted onto the bed with him. He stared at him until Saeran took the earbuds out of his ears.

“Saeyoung just called, he isn’t coming home.” Yoosung began.

Saeran’s face fell, his eyes darkening in fear. “What? Why?” he sat up straighter.

“He’s ok, it’s just the weather. It’s coming down pretty hard out there, and Saeyoung says it’s going to be like that all night. Don’t worry, he’s safe, he’s getting a room at a hotel. And I’ll be here with you.” Saeran visibly relaxed, but there was still tension around his eyes and mouth. Yoosung could feel his heart rate increase. He lifted his hand and caressed Saeran’s cheek, leaning into him and brushing his lips with his own. They tasted sweet, and were far softer than he thought was even possible. Saeran responded by pulling Yoosung onto his lap, Yoosung straddled him and they kissed softly, gently, until they craved more, becoming more urgent, more needful, their tongues exploring each other generously.

“Yoosung.” Saeran breathed heavily when they pulled apart, needing to come up for air.

“I’m sorry.” Yoosung tried to slide off Saeran, but Saeran wouldn’t let him go.

“Don’t…don’t be sorry, I…I liked it.” Saeran blushed, trying hard to keep calm.

“Me too.” Yoosung admitted. He lay his head on Saeran’s shoulder.

“So, uh, no ice cream then?” Saeran asked, to try and get to something more familiar and safer.

“Nope, sorry.”

Saeran sighed. He’d been looking forward to his favorite treat. “Well, what do we do now?” he asked.

Yoosung shrugged, “The usual sleepover stuff I guess.”

“There’s usual stuff?” Saeran was confused.

Yoosung sat up, “Oh yes! Like when you’re a kid and have sleepovers.”

Saeran just stared at him.

“Right, you never had that did you?” Yoosung felt like an ass. Saeran bit his lower lip and looked away. How could he connect with someone so normal? Someone who had a good family, a mother that loved and cared for him? The idea was so alien to Saeran.

“Did you have many sleepovers?” Saeran asked, sincerely curious about it.

“Oh yes, I suppose. I had lots of friends in grade school.”

“What, what do you do on a sleepover?”

“Well, you, play games, watch movies, eat junk food, build a pillow fort, you know, things like that.”

“Pillow forts?” Saeran was even more confused, although the junk food part sounded fun.

“Yeah, it’s when you take the cushions off a… You know what, come on.” He jumped off Saeran and the bed, grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the living room. He was already giggling in anticipation. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d built a pillow fort, but suddenly it was all he wanted to do with Saeran, maybe give him a little bit of the childhood he’d missed.

He started pulling the pillows off the couch, “You get those.” He told Saeran, pointing to the armchairs he was standing next to.

Saeran furrowed his eyebrows but he did as Yoosung asked him and tossed them on the floor. Yoosung was pushing the coffee table away and leaning the cushions against the sofa and each other. “Go get some blankets, I’ll grab your bedroom pillows.” Yoosung jumped over the makeshift walls he’d created and ran to Saeran’s bedroom. Saeran was slower getting to the linen closet in the hallway where they kept their blankets. He pulled out two, then, a third, just in case. Yoosung grabbed the top blanket and folded it so that it would fit the parameters of the cushion walls. Then he tossed Saeran’s pillows on top. He grabbed the next blanket and unfolded it, laying it over the back of the sofa and the arm chairs which he had turned around and scooted next to the cushions on one side. He shoved the coffee table further to the side so that they could crawl under the blanket. “Go on!” Yoosung motioned to Saeran to go in enthusiastically. Saeran wasn’t so sure about it, but, Yoosung was so excited, he acquiesced. Placing the third blanket on top of the one Yoosung had already set down.

“I’ll be right back!” he ran before Saeran could protest. He sat under the blanket, his pillow behind him, it wasn’t very comfortable, but the cozy atmosphere was something he could appreciate. He took a deep breath and wondered what Yoosung was doing. He supposed maybe, had he been a child, this might have seemed interesting. A good place to pretend, use his imagination, isn’t that what children did when they played?

Yoosung appeared with his laptop and he set it down, along with his mouse, power cord, and mouse pad. “Why don’t you find a movie for us to watch.” He declared before he disappeared again. Saeran heard him open and close the microwave, before long, there were popping sounds. Popcorn. Saeran opened up the laptop and it came to life, he keyed in the password, that had not been difficult to figure out, SUPERY00SUNGSTAR. He scrolled through the movies Yoosung had downloaded, all legally he was always quick to explain. The thunder unnerved him so he decided to go for an action film that might drown out the noise. He was ready when Yoosung finally crawled into the “fort”. He handed Saeran the tub of popcorn and two drinks.

“And look what I found!” he pulled a pint of strawberry ice cream out of a bag that appeared laden with candy. Saeran’s face lit up at the ice cream. He kissed Yoosung when he finally settled next to him. It wasn’t full, but, there was enough that would keep him happy. He grabbed some of the chocolate coated candies and dropped them into the ice cream, Yoosung laughed at him but didn’t say anything. They pressed play and the familiar opening to The Transformers rang out.

They sat shoulder to shoulder, eating and drinking, laughing at Bumblebee and practically crying at the deaths of the autoboots. Saeran trying to discretely wipe his eyes and Yoosung pretending he didn’t see. He leaned against Saeran and put his head on his shoulder. Saeran kissed the top of his head and lay his cheek on it.

“Thank you for this Yoosung. I think I like sleepovers. Want to come back and do it again?” Saeran asked shyly.

Yoosung snuggled into Saeran, nodding.

“Yoosung?” Saeran said in the most affectionate voice Yoosung had ever heard him use. It made his heart skip and he lost his breath. He looked up into his intensely green eyes. “Maybe next time, we can, have a more…adult sleepover.” He blushed, but he did not look away. Yoosung grinned, biting his lower lip his ears feeling red hot. He could only nod, leaning in and kissing Saeran. The more they did it, the better it got. He could taste the cool strawberry on Saeran’s tongue and it made him moan in appreciation. Saeran loved the sounds Yoosung made when they were together. He wondered, not for the first time, what kind of sounds he would make during sex. He couldn’t wait to find out.


End file.
